


Words Left Unsaid

by assphixiate



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assphixiate/pseuds/assphixiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come inside," he offered. His disheveled blond hair settled into his bright blue eyes and as he flicked on the light, the glow within the room framed his face like a halo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Left Unsaid

It had been a long, exhausting day of benign politics and feigned democracy. It was merely obligation that Slaine had invited the other Orbital Knights to the Moon Base that evening, both to pay their respects to his late adoptive father and to establish his own place as Count Saazbaum in his stead. For the higher ranking elite of the Vers Empire, such petty formality was expected to garner respect and social standing. He could fully understand why the newly appointed Count had felt compelled to do so, despite his overt discomfort in entertaining the aristocracy. Like himself, Slaine did not appear particularly comfortable making small talk with Versian blue bloods, especially when faced with such thinly veiled racism.

Perhaps this is why, as the night progressed, Harklight noticed him begin to drink. He had never known his lord Slaine to have much of a taste for alcohol, but he understood it might mask some of his anxiety in these sorts of social situations. By the time the night was coming to a close and the last of their guests were departing, he had noticed a pale flush to his cheeks and a looseness in his movements. 

When the last of the visitors had been politely sent off, Slaine seemed to almost collapse into a nearby chair with a long sigh. Harklight couldn't help but smile at the ease in which he acted in front of him, unlike with the other nobles. Between them was a sense of comfort and understanding of one another that the Count didn't care to hide when they were alone.

"Slaine-sama." Harklight walked towards him from where he'd been standing at the doorway. "Perhaps it is time you rested."

He had looked like he was about to fall asleep, but the blond's eyes fluttered back open at the sound of his voice. He nodded slugglishly and struggled to a wobbly stand. "Perhaps you're right," he responded with a weak laugh. "That was taxing, wasn't it?"

"I will help you to your chambers," he offered, affixing a grip on Slaine's arm just as he was about to drip forward. He teetered in place as Harklight uprighted him. He'd apparently had a lot more than he'd noticed.

"You're too kind," Slaine muttered sofly. He leaned his body into him as he led him down the hallway, slowly and carefully so he wouldn't trip and send them both toppling.

When they arrived to the door of his room, Slaine wrestled his keycard clumsily from his pocket and struggled to run it through the card reader. Harklight reached out to steady Slaine's hand, helping him to slide it through the slot. He suddenly hoped he wasn't being too disrespectful, but the blond once more let out a flustered chuckle. "I'm sorry, Harklight. I'm such a mess."

He wondered if Slaine was coherent enough to notice his abashed expression. "No, this is not-" 

He was cut off when Slaine opened the door, but tilted his head over his shoulder to look back at him. "Come inside," he offered. His disheveled blond hair settled into his bright blue eyes and as he flicked on the light, the glow within the room framed his face like a halo. 

Harklight felt his posture stiffen awkwardly. "I couldn't possibly," he rebutted nervously. He was visibly startled when the smaller man reached out and tugged at his sleeve, beckoning him inside. He shuffled uncomfortably into the room and Slaine leaned his body heavily against the door to close it behind him.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into all this today." Harklight turned, almost mechanically, to face him. He noticed him loosening his cravat before pulling it over his head with an exasperated sigh. 

He shook his head. "It is my duty to assist you during these matters."

Slaine's lips curled into a wry smile and Harklight found his brow furrowing with confusion. "Is that so?" He wandered over to the bed on his unstable legs and fell down onto the mattress. He managed to keep himself propped into a sitting position by leaning on his palms. "Then will you assist me in undressing?"

That was not a question Harklight was expecting.

He stared at Slaine, his face controrted into an expression of shock and embarrassment. He didn't know how to respond. He hoped he didn't look too much like a dumbstruck fool and he quickly snapped his gaping mouth shut. "I'm sorry?" Yes, he certainly wasn't helping himself look less like an idiot.

He watched Slaine toil helplessly with the first button on his jacket before garnering up the courage to approach him. The count gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes and a sheepish smile. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he leaned down to unhook the rest of the buttons. The blond exhaled contentedly as he shrugged his jacket from his narrow shoulders. 

He was wearing a plain white shirt beneath it, but he managed to squirm out of it on his own. He watched as he tossed it carelessly aside in his otherwise neat and orderly room.

"Could you help me with my boots, too?" 

Harklight nodded hesitantly before kneeling down on the floor and beginning to unlace the other's shoes, focusing on the movements of his fingers rather than the hammering in his chest. When he dared a glance upward, he noticed Slaine's was was affixed on him. He wondered if his blush was as noticeable as the drunken one the blond was wearing.  
He tore his eyes away and managed to tug both shoes loosely from Slaine's feet, setting them down neatly next to the edge of the bed. Just as he was about to rise, he felt the pressure of the other man's foot on his shoulder. He tilted his head tentatively back up to look at him again. The expression the other man wore was warm and gentle, his head cocked lazily to one side as he watched Harklight. He dared to assume it was almost... affectionate.

"You're always so kind to me," he whispered quietly. He thought the look in those clear blue eyes was almost sad. He wanted to assure him that he was not being kind, he was being human, and that Slaine deserved no less, but before he could properly articulate his words, the other distracted him with a light nudge of his heel. "Please continue."

"I'm sorry, what should I continue, Slaine-sama?" He hoped his respectful attempt at honorifics softened the bite of his incompetency. 

"Undressing me."

Harklight could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he averted his eyes from Slaine's decisive stare. "But... Slaine-sa-"

"Please."

It was the desperation lingering deep within that statement that Harklight could never deny. "Yes, Slaine-sama." He could hear his voice quiver in his own ears as he began to roll down the count's socks with trembling hands. 

"Just Slaine," he murmured almost absentmindedly as Harklight very awkwardly, very cautiously shifted between Slaine's thighs to undo his belt buckle. He was expecting any moment for the blond to tell him to stop and to dismiss him, but so long as he did not he earnestly followed orders. Yes, an order was all this was, nothing more. Slaine was intoxicated and simply needed his help. It was as innocent and simple as that, he thought as he pulled the zipper of his pants down.

Slaine raised his hips and let out an almost youthful giggle as as Harklight struggled to actually pull his trousers down his legs. Inch by inch, he stared as the smooth, milky skin of Slaine's legs was revealed to him. He swallowed nervously when he realized he was gawking and that perhaps his fingers were lingering a bit too long on Slaine's slender calves. He quickly removed them to fold the pants neatly and set them beside the pair of boots.

"Harklight," Slaine sighed breathily and he looked up. He grit his teeth to hold back the exclamation of awe before it left his lips. Slaine's cheekbones were flushed with color, his eyes hazy and clouded. There were angry gashes across his chest that caused Harklight to wince inwardly, his chest clenching. But as his eyes trailed downwards, he also noticed the contour of his erection through his underpants.

"S-Slaine-sama..." he fumbled shamefully, averting his eyes quickly. "I mean, Slaine, maybe I should leave."

"Don't leave," came his low, beautiful voice. Harklight willed himself to look into his eyes; he knew he could never deny those eyes. He watched as Slaine dipped his fingers into the waistband on his underwear and lazily tugged them down, the head of his cock now peeking out the top. 

His hands were folded tactfully in his lap, but he could feel waves of lust surging from his groin. He dropped his head remorsefully. Taking advantage of someone who had been so generous and kind wasn't something he wanted to do. 

"Don't be afraid." Slaine's voice was almost soothing as he slipped his underwear down his hipbones, lifting himself up to pull them off. He allowed them to slide freely down his thighs, stretching his legs out so they hung tantalizingly on the end of his foot, near Harklight's face. He twirled his ankle so they dropped into his lap. 

Slaine was a vision in front of him, fully nude besides the heavy silver pendant that hung from his neck. Harklight couldn't help but explore his body with his eyes, from his heaving chest to his swollen cock. Once more he felt a pang of arousal work its way up his spine.

"I want you to touch me."

He knew that he wanted to touch Slaine too, but it seemed to morally apprehensible. He'd helped him to his room because he was drunk and he knew it was only the alcohol talking. There was no other way someone like Slaine would be coming onto him.

"You're... drunk, Slaine-sama."

"I'm not drunk," he slurred unconvincingly. "And I told you to call me Slaine."

His chiding made him smile slightly, but he just couldn't remove his eyes from his crotch. He felt both of Slaine's heels press against his shoulders, weakly pulling him towards him. 

"I order you to suck me, Harklight."

He bit back a husky retort, his judgment quickly glazing over with desire. Being ordered to do something so indecent to his superior... something about the very thought made him shudder with longing. He found himself crawling to the edge of the bedside, urged forward by the heels pressing into the back of his shoulders.

"Please don't hate me for this," he whispered apologetically before he lowered his lips to the wet tip of Slaine's dick. He trailed his mouth up and down the shaft gently, the edge of his tongue teasing the slit lightly. He could hear Slaine's breathing swell to tender mewls. 

Harklight parted his lips around the head of his erection, swirling his tongue gingerly around the curve of his cock as he slowly swallowed the length. Bitter precum coats the roof of his mouth as he slowly takes him in, his tongue pressed flat against the bottom of his shaft. He can feel Slaine's fingers curl tightly in his short hair, tugging lightly as he massages his scalp. He closes his eyes as those slender fingers thread through his hair and bobs his head up and down Slaine's dick, working him all the way to the back of his throat. 

"Mn... It feels..." A gasp as he increased his speed. "So nice."

A sweet sense of bliss spread through Harklight's body as he sucked Slaine off, just so happy he could make him feel this good. Slaine bucked his hips and Harklight swallowed his gag reflex, focusing on the wet, hot hardness filling his throat. Slaine whimpered loudly and he can feel his thighs tensing under his palms. His legs wrapped tightly around Harklight's neck, coaxing his way deeper into his throat as he thrust his hips upwards. Not long after, the hot salty taste of semen fills Harklight's mouth as Slaine orgasms with a rasping moan. Harklight made sure to swallow it all down as he slowly removed his lips from Slaine's softening length. He stayed kneeling between his legs, breathing hard at his own excitement.

His eyes shift upwards and he finds himself crawling onto the bed. Slaine allowed himself to topple backwards onto the plush mattress as Harklight climbed on top of him, staring up at him with parted lips and a wanton expression. He found himself leaning down to cover his gasping mouth with his own, his tongue plunging past Slaine's soft lips hungrily. Despite the fact that he still tasted like semen, Slaine didn't complain. He locked his fingers around Harklight's neck and dragged his body closer, his legs wrapping around his waist. Slaine kissed him back aggressively, his teeth scraping against Harklight's tongue.

"I like it when you dominate," gasped Slaine between kisses. Harklight could feel the blond's cock growing hard again. It was pressing against his own through his pants. "I want you to fuck me."

Harklight couldn't find the will to be embarrassed anymore, not when he was being so consumed with this carnal need. He trailed kisses across Slaine's jawline, nipping at his ear lobe. The blond squirmed beneath him, chuckling slightly at the tickling sensation of Harlight's lips on his ears and neck. He smiled and sucked lightly on the sensitive flesh at the base of his neck and his collarbone, leaving pale red marks on his white skin. 

As he continued kissing down his chest, he lightly grazed his fingers over the raised scars on his chest. He felt a sadness well up in him at that moment, but he dared not tarnish the moment, not when Slaine seemed so euphoric. He pressed his lips to one of Slaine's pink nipples, teasing the flesh with the tip of his tongue. The blond curved his back and let out a long, pleasured sigh as Harklight sucked and nibbled at the taut flesh. 

Slaine ran his hands down Harklight's back, tugging at the fabric of his uniform earnestly. He leaned back, straddling either side of the blond's slender waist, and began to hurriedly unbotton his jacket. Slaine looked up at him sleepily as he tugged on his belt loops.

"Please treat me as badly as I deserve."

The command astonished him and he wrinkled his brow with unease. "What do you mean?" he responded, shrugging off his uniform jacket. He pulled his shirt over his head with much more ease than Slaine had earlier.

The count's hands caressed the bulge of his erection through his pants but he did his best to remain attentive. "Fuck me like the slut I am," he murmured softly as he undid his zipper.

"Slaine-sama, you aren't-" 

His bitter laugh interrupted his sentence. "If only you knew." He wore a wry smile that could not mask his own self-condemnation. But he wouldn't allow Harklight to interject again. He fumbled with his belt buckle before sliding the belt from his belt loops and snapping the leather together loudly. "Tie me up, Harklight."

This wasn't exactly what he'd be expecting from this encounter, and he'd never guessed Slaine had a thing for bondage. His delusions of sentimental romantic sex with Slaine Troyard were crumbling slightly, but he could never deny him anything and he could still make this passionate.

"Is that what you want?" he asked unsurely. Slaine roped the belt around his neck and pulled back down towards him with an unchaste smirk. He left it dangling there as he raised his arms above his head, twining his fingers together. Harklight assumed that meant yes. He hesitantly slid the belt from around his neck and tied it into a knot around Slaine's thin wrists. He gazed down at the boy stretched out beneath him, looking so vulnerable and enticing; there was no way he could turn back now.

He massaged gentle circles into the blond's wrists, his hips rotating forward so he could grind his dick against Slaine's. He smiled as the pinned count squirmed breathlessly under him, momentarily lifting his body so he could struggle the rest of the way out of his pants. As he settled back down into Slaine's lap, his bare and dripping cock slicked against the other man's. He rocked himself in place, the friction between their erections hot and wet as their eager bodies oozed with anticipation. Harklight made sure to smear enough of their shared precum up and down his shaft before lifting Slaine's legs and positioning himself between them.

He pushed inside slowly. He could feel Slaine's insides tensing around him, pushing back against the intrustion. The blond squinted his eyes and hissed as if in pain, but his expression slowly transformed back into one of sultry pleasure as he adjusted to the feeling of Harklight's cock. As the tight ring of muscles began to loosen, he progressed to a gradual thrust. 

"Faster," the other commanded, his legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him in. He withdrew and then slammed back in, swallowing the low groan he felt rising from the back of his throat as Slaine's insides clenched around his dick. He kept up a fast pace, causing the blond to arch his back and dig his nails into the headboard. His whimpers sounded so arousing as they quickly filled the room.

"S-Slaine-sama," he gasped, once more forgetting his pledge to drop the honorifics. He couldn't really think in this situation. It was all just searing pleasure and that beautiful voice ringing in his ears and those blue eyes fixated solely on him.

Slaine outstretched his bound arms, grapping for him, and Harklight wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him into his lap. The count pressed his body firmly against his, his constrained hands draped loosely around his neck. He bounced up and down on his cock, his dick rubbing against Harklight's abdomen with each thrust. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, his pleading moans scorching his skin. Harklight ran his fingers up and down his back, not clawing, but kneading the angry scars he felt there with loving hands. 

"H-Harklight, I..." Slaine's voice faltered as Harklight rammed into him, eliciting a syrupy cry. Each thrust seemed to slam into his prostate, because he seemed to melt weakly in his lap, a shivering, moaning mess. "Make me... make me cum..."

He gave a shaky nod, his palms pressing into Slaine's sides and pushing him down every time he plunged back inside. He wanted nothing more. He wanted to make him scream, make him orgasm harder than he ever had. He wanted to please him, no matter what it took. He wanted to make him happy.

He wanted to make him love him.

Slaine let out a gasping cry of pleasure as he came all over Harklight's stomach and chest and it didn't take long for his own release to follow. He pumped his sticky wet seed deep inside of Slaine, riding out his orgasm with a stifled groan as he bit down on his lip. He felt Slaine's body go limp against his. He watched his back rise and fall heavily with each ragged breath.

Slaine unwound his tied arms from Harklight's neck. He didn't look at him as he pulled himself off of Harklight's lap, warm, viscuous cum dripping down his thighs. His arms were trembling and Harklight silently reached out to him to untangle the belt wrapped around his wrists. "Thank you." He noticed all the life was suddenly gone from Slaine's voice, like a flame that had been doused with water.

Beneath the tangled blond hair he noticed he was crying. Glistening tears gushed from his eyes, falling onto the sheets. Harklight's chest constricted sharply. He wondered instantly what he'd done wrong.

"Thank you," he said again, and laid back on the bed, curling defensively on his side. "I'm sorry."

"Slaine-sama..." He was so unsure of how to approach this unforseen sorrow. He wanted to comfort him, but he simply didn't know how. He watched him as he sobbed silently, his whole body shaking with the effort to keep the heartache in. He looked so small, so helpless, and all the passion that was once there was gone.

He reached out to touch his shoulder, hoping a small gesture would be of some solace. But the moment he felt the edge of his fingertips touch Slaine's skin the other's muscles seemed to go rigid, and he quickly pulled away. 

"Please go."

Harklight could feel his heart cracking. His chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe. After a few moments of silence, he got up and got dressed quickly and quietly, leaving his lover alone. The moment he closed the door, he could hear the sobs he'd been trying to hold back while he'd been there break through. Pathetic, agonizing sounds.

He felt like such a monster. He'd taken advantage of him in such a defenseless state. He trudged solemnly down the hallway towards his room, regret seeping deep into his bones.

He hoped for Slaine's sake that he didn't remember their encounter in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Because you can't have smut without sadness.
> 
> I picture Harklight as a very loyal and devoted lover, who just wants Slaine-sempai to notice him.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll write something that isn't shameless porn.


End file.
